Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is commonly used in an autonomous mobile device for positioning. SLAM means the autonomous mobile device starts from an unknown environment location, and establish its own location and posture by repeatedly observing map features during a movement; then incrementally constructing a map, so as to achieve a self-locating and map-constructing simultaneously. SLAM commonly achieves positioning by more information from the sensor, such as GPS, IMU, Odometry. When the autonomous mobile device moves by universal wheel or omni wheel, the odometry can not provide a reference to a moving distance, and the GPS also can not be used in an interior room environment.
An artificial marker is commonly used to achieve positioning. But the artificial marker is generally pre-set in the desired location, and then a procedure is written to control the autonomous mobile device moving on the map. Technical staff will provide on-site service to set the artificial marker and write the procedure according to the desired area environment after users buying the autonomous mobile device. The artificial marker is generally located on a starting point, a destination, or a corner. A wheel rotation direction and an outputted motor of the autonomous mobile device can be calculated by a distance between two artificial markers and a road surface environment. But the autonomous mobile device can not accurately arrive at the destination because that a wheel of the autonomous mobile device may be slipping or idling during a movement. Thus, the autonomous mobile device needs to go back and forth to debug and modify several times in order to accurately arrive at the destination. The need for technical staff on-site service every time is time-consuming and laborious.